


The Handyman

by YeolMonster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Aga, Byeol, M/M, Myungsoo wearing seductive jean shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: Myungsoo is going to fix the leakage under the sink. Yes.





	

Sungyeol stays very quiet after opening the door, and then finally says; “I think you got some halloween puke all over you, and I’m not sure why.” 

Aga barks from Sungyeol’s hands, as if agreeing. 

Myungsoo clicks his tongue; “A little bird told me there’s a need for a handyman in this house.” He walks in.

Sungyeol sighs dramatically and closes the door after him; “Another little bird should’ve told you, you don’t need to buy a costume for it, but I guess that bird got lost somewhere.”

Myungsoo decided to ignore Sungyeol’s lack of cooperation, puts the tool box on the floor and swings the hammer in his hand on his shoulder. It’s actually much heavier than it looks, so he stumbles back a little. He clears his throat and looks around; “So what do you need help with?” 

“What is the hammer for, Myungsoo?”

“In case I need to ‘ _ hammer’  _ stuff.” 

“Put that thing down before you hurt yourself.” He tears it out of his hand, also a little surprised about it’s weight and puts it on the floor. 

Myungsoo furrows his eyebrows and pets Aga, that jumps around him happily. “Whose owner lacks imagination? Huh? Huh? Your owner? Yes? Your owner? Yes, that’s a good girl.”

“She’s not agreeing with you, she hopes you’re going to throw her a treat.” Sungyeol says and pushes him left. “So, then, mister handyman, go fix the kitchen sink.”

“On it.” Myungsoo takes his tool box which he just bought at ‘Home Depot’ for 300 dollars - and that’s after getting a celebrity discount for taking pictures with the staff. 

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s dripping.”

“Huh. Seems like it’s the perfect job for this handsome handyman!” 

He takes out some tools, empties the compartment beneath the sink and crawls into it. 

Sungyeol is sitting on the kitchen isle, swinging his legs while he watches him go. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” 

“Yes. I’m a man, and men can fix small stuff like dripping sinks.”

“Yes, but normal men don’t dress up in gay handyman costumes with skimpy jeans shorts to fix dripping sinks.”

“Well, this handyman does. This very cool, sexy handyman.”

“Is this us reenacting one of your bad porn fantasies? Is that what all this about? You know they don’t actually fix anything there, right? Maybe we can call an actual—”

“Jesus, I can fix the sink, Sungyeol! It’s not that hard!” 

“Fine,” Sungyeol raises his hands in mock defense; “Fine. I won’t say another word.”

“Thank you.” Myungsoo feels a little unsatisfied, but leaves at it at that.

“Did you really walk on the street like that? What if somebody saw you? The media would have a field day.”

“I actually changed clothes in the stairway exit.”

“I guess that’s supposed to reassure me. As if the neighbors don’t hate us enough.”

“What are you talking about? Our neighbors love us.” 

Sungyeol snorts; “Which part of us exactly? The one that brings heaps of fans to the entrance, or the noise at night? You know the ‘Please keep it down during nighttime’ note in the elevator the other week was directed exactly at us right?”

“Of course, it wasn’t at us. We have sex during daylight too.”

“Look at the gaze byeol is directing at you, Myungsoo. He’s so embarrassed, he wants to be taken back to the adoption center.” 

Myungsoo lifts his head to see his cat, but hits his forehead on some metallic rode inside the compartment. 

Sungyeol snorts but hops down and leans in; “Are you okay, there, mister handyman?”

Myungsoo huffs; “I’m fine.” He says, though feels like it might swell, which would look weird on pictures. “Hand me that plastic tube?”

Sungyeol complies, petting Byeol, as the cat sniffs around, curious about what is going on under the sink. 

Aga barks somewhere, and Myungsoo continues working.

After he asks him to hand him some speciality glue, Sungyeol says; “Maybe you should hire me as an assistant or something?” 

“This job doesn’t actually pay that well. You should stick to being an idol.”

“Oh, really. What does this job pay?” 

Myungsoo glances at him; “Well - I’m willing to receive all sorts of payments, if you’re out of cash.”

“If you actually fix it, I’m willing to consider it. Even if you turned up with these atrocious shorts and scared the kids.” 

Myungsoo thinks Aga and Byeol don’t really care about his atrocious shorts, so he whispers “score” and Sungyeol laughs. 

All he had to do is to change the leaking tube under the sink with an another one, and it’s pretty easy, when you think of it. He killed the water with the wretch, and traded the tube. He makes sure the new tube is intact with some water-resistant glue, for extra protection, and turns back the water pressure with the wrench again. 

Now he’s not sure why he needed to buy a hammer, but maybe they might need it. Some other time. To smash things around. Surely.

He stands up once he finishes, and puts his hands on his hips. “Okay, that’s it. It should work now.” 

Sungyeol looks a little worried, but nods.

Myungsoo is pretty sure there’s no harm done, since he watched the whole process on youtube with korean subtitles and shit while Sungyeol went to walk Aga in the morning. 

He turns on the faucet. 

Water comes out. Nothing leaks. 

There’s a low rumble that hadn’t been there before, but it’ll probably go away if he’ll leave it opened for a few more seconds.

Myungsoo is pretty proud of himself, but Sungyeol also gives him a small kiss on the lips, and wraps his hands around his neck. “Look at you, fixing the sink in the apartment.”

“In  _ our  _ apartment. Yes.”

They kiss again, this time longer. 

Only then the rumble stops, and comes out as a harsh, strong spray out of the faucet.

“I probably opened the pressure too much,” Myungsoo says, and bends down, but then the faucet itself flies out of it’s spot and hits the pan stand in the corner, and makes it topple down onto the floor. 

Byeol bolts out of the kitchen, scared from the noise.

Now there’s a fountain coming out of where once stood the faucet and it’s spraying everywhere.

Myungsoo sleeps on the couch. For a week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Annie, for being an awesome person, and also for giving me this prompt, ily!  
> Sorry if the setting is weird, it's sorta like a cannon-idol-verse domestic fanfic where they live together idk


End file.
